Katenapped
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: After failing to achieve an agreement with the Western Pack, Tony decides to make them comply to his will, even if that means kidnapping the daughter of the said pack.


Today was not a good day for Tony. He was in talks with the Western Pack leader Winston about marrying his son with his daughter Kate. In return, the Eastern wolf would be able to hunt on the Western Pack territory which has abundant amount of caribou. But in the end, Winston declined the proposal. But that wasn't the one that made him angry. It was his next statement that their shortage of caribou were not his nor his pack concern.

That ignited a fiery flame or rage. No one disrespects him like that and get away with it so easily, even though he and Winston are best friends since Alpha School years ago. The meeting took place right in the middle of the day, now it's noon. His den is in sight, along with some alpha wolves guarding it during his absence. The guards bowed in respect and let Tony inside.

The guards also picked up Tony's expression. It was a mix of anger and in deep thinking. They gulped once he was inside. Whenever he's in such state, the next thing that came out of his mouth would not be a good one.

They were right.

"Bring my son Garth here! Along with my second in command Scar!" He roared from the inside of the den.

"Y-Yes sir! Right away!" They stammered and run away as fast as they could.

**X - X - X**

Two wolves entered Tony's den. Inside it, Tony was looking against the den's wall, his head hung low while his tail flicking around slowly. It was early in the night as there are still traces of the sun illuminating the now darkened den.

"Scar at your service sir"

"Dad, something's wrong?"

Tony shifts his whole body to them, his face shows an evil look that'll make anyone whimper in fear. "That damned Western Pack leader Winston!" He roared slamming his paw to the ground. Both Garth and Scar flinched. "He'll pay for this! For rejecting the idea! To let my pack starve while they stuff themselves with succulent, tender, delicious caribous!".

Tony paces around the den. "No one... insults me and my pack and get away that easily..." He stops and looks to both wolves intensely. "I will humiliate them in the worst way possible. And they will suffer the consequences".

"Umm sir... if i may ask, what is your plan to humiliate them?" Scar mustered enough courage to ask his furious leader. He was preparing to get yelled at or worse, beaten to the brink of death for being so brazen to ask such question. Instead, what he got was much worse than that.

Tony smiles evilly. "I am planning to kidnap his most precious daughter and their future leader of the pack, Kate". Both Garth and Scar was shocked. Tony was planning to kidnap a high profile member of their neighboring pack?! And to make it worse it is none other than the future of the pack itself?!.

"S-Sir! Please give your plan a second rethinking! This is madness!"

"Dad please! You can't do that!"

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!"

Both of them immediately fell silent.

Tony growls. "My plan would work perfectly. Do not worry. Scar! Remember what our scouts overheard last night near the park ranger cabin?" Tony asked. "The park rangers were discussing about picking up some animals to get them relocated to another park". "Then we can use it to masks Kate's disappearance. There are no park ranger cabins in their territory save for one near the lake but that has been abandoned for years. There is no way they know about those humans plan" Tony stated.

"But what about us? Surely Winston would notice the two of us disappeared as well and it'll raise some suspicion" Garth asked. "I will inform him that both of you saw Kate in one of the cages and is in pursuit. Lay low for a while somewhere in the Western and Eastern border. You know that old hidden cave behind the small waterfall?" Tony asked. Both nod their head.

"Only the Eastern wolves know about that place, so use it as a hiding spot" Tony added. "But sir, what should we do with her while we are waiting orders?" Scar asked. Tony smiles evilly once again.

"Torture her of course".

They were shocked for the second time. "S-Sir! You can't just do that! If she is hurt too badly or worse, dies, we could be in an all out war with the Western Pack!" Scar argued. "Not that kind of torture you idiot!" Tony growled. Both Garth and Scar tilt their head in confusion. "As stated before, i want to humiliate them in the worst way possible. I think you can connect the dots as now".

Both of them go into a deep thinking before it hits them like a ton of rocks. Without them even realizing it, they too formed a smile filled with equal evilness.

"Garth, i knew you always took glances of her while you were in Alpha School and always fantasizing her with you. While you Scar, do i even have to say about how wild you and Claw can get everytime both of you gets the chance of doing it?. Let's just say both of you are going to teach her a lesson: never mess with Eastern Pack. Oh wait, she's about to do just that".

Both wolves didn't say anything but one sentence in unison.

"We would be more than happy to accept this mission".

**X - X - X**

Four wolves were seen on the edge of the forest. Their hot breaths were visible in the cold night. "Everyone's ready?" Tony asked. Garth and Scar run one last check before answering "yes we're ready". Tony smiles. "Good. Best of luck to both of you. Now go". Both nods but before they could start, Claw pulls Scar back and locks him into a hot passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back babe" Scar whispered biting her neck, which Claw replies with a low guttural moan. "You better be. Because i am already getting itchy down there" She giggles as Scar formed a blush. "Alright that's enough both of you" Tony said rolling his eyes to his second in command. Both nod and separate.

Garth and Scar starts running towards Western Pack territory. But before they could take their tenth step, Tony's final words stop them right on their track. "Have fun...". Both looked back and gave him one final evil grin before speeding off to the forest.

**X - X - X**

It was in the middle of the night in Jasper Park. The Western Pack territory has gone quiet for hours save for a handful of patrolling wolves. Their leaders had gone to sleep. But for one wolf, there's one thing that she needs more than sleep now.

"I'm thirsty".

Kate got up and walks to the entrance. The moon illuminated the world below lighting up the valley a bit. Kate decides to walk to the nearby lake. Her throat is on fire and some cool fresh water would be enough to extinguish it.

She arrived at the lake. The lake was big. The water is crystal clear. You can see the bottom of the lake with no difficulty. Lowering her head, Kate immediately starts lapping at the surface, drinking the much needed cool liquid.

"Who's there?!" She asked. Some bushes behind her rustled as she took a drink. She scanned her surrounding. Her nose twitching to pick up an animal scent. Her ears perked up to pick up the slightest noise. After a few more seconds, she deemed that it was just a small creature such as a rabbit or squirrel.

She decided to continue drinking. Her eyes were closed as she continues to drink. When her eyes opened she sees something weird. There are two of what it seems, emeralds, in the bottom of the lake. But the weird thing is why the emeralds looked like burned in the center?. She also notices that there was also a sunken log. But the log was... brown?. She also noticed that the log had... tail?!.

Before she could react, the log launched itself from the bottom of the lake. The once calm surface now turned into a small tsunami from the force. She was frozen and the log, now indentified as a wolf, took opportunity.

The wolf immediately tackles her down. Kate came to her senses and decided to scream. But the brown wolf was quicker. The wolf shuts her up by clamping her muzzle down with its strong paws, effectively muffling her.

"Quick! Sedates her!" The brown wolf ordered while Kate continues to struggle and scream hoping someone would notice. Another wolf, a male, jumps out of the bush. He immediately opens a small leather pouch tied to his right fore leg. From it, he produced a rather large leaf with a strong scented substance coming from it.

The wolf immediately placed it on her nose and pushes it by force to make sure she inhales all of it. The substance starts to affecting Kate. She begins to resist less and her overall struggle weakens. Before long, she fell unconscious. The two wolves sighed. "Now get the vines. We gotta tie her up" The brown wolf ordered. The other wolf nods and went to get the said item from the bushes where he hid minutes ago.

They immediately set to work. They tied her legs altogether and her muzzle as well. They also placed another thick leaf on her eyes so she would not be able to see where they are taking her. After all was set, the chocolate furred wolf hoists the female to the brown wolf's back.

"Looks like mission accomplished Garth" The chocolate wolf declared. Garth smirked. "Damn right Scar. Now come on, i can't wait to start_ torturing _her. I know you couldn't wait as well". The two shares one final evil laugh before they start making their way to the designated location.

For Kate, this is just the beginning of a nightmare.


End file.
